undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 58
This is Issue 58 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Fired". This issue is Lia-centric. 510, Fired I have been here for three or four days, I don’t remember. I have been used twice already. Once by Bobby Lunar and once by a fat man with round glasses. I don’t remember his name. Earlier today, a man was with Esther. He told her that he would find Chad and the others and help us. I really hope he will. I don’t want to be here anymore. “I’m sure he told the truth.” The black woman, Dani, says with a smile. “Yea, right.” Nellie, one of the more pesimistic women here, mutters. “Remember Carrey?” I look at Nellie. She is looking down, trying to sit as comfortable as possible on the concrete floor. However, sitting comfortable here is impossible. We are forced to kneel at all times, and with our hands chained to the wall, our legs and arms are sore at all times. “What happened to Carrey?” Kerri asks. She is kneeling next to me, also looking at Nellie. “Oh, nothing.” Nellie says sarcasticly. “I think Dani would love to tell you.” “I had nothing to do with it.” Dani says softly. “Never said you had.” Nellie answers. “She was killed.” The oldest of us, Margaret, says silently. “A man told her that she would help her out. A few days later Bobby Lunar came down and shot her.” I am quiet. I don’t want Esther to die, I like her, and I really want her to have that baby. “You don’t quit here.” Margaret continues. “You get fired with a shot to the head.” We are all quiet for a while. Margaret usually doesn’t say much. Well, I have only known her for a couple of days, but I have been told that she doesn’t say much. “But I’m sure that wont happen for you, don’t worry.” Dani says with a smile to Esther. Esther is looking down, trying to hold her tears back with deep breaths and red eyes. “Don’t be so sure, though.” Nellie mutters. Suddenly, after sitting in silence for a while, a girl on age with me, named Skylar, suddenly bursts into tears. She does that every now and then. From what I was told, she have only been here for a week. The one who have been here the longest is Nellie, with three months. “Hey.” The woman next to hear says comforting. Her name is Alice, and she is really nice. I really like her. “It’s gonne be fine. We’re gonna get out, allright?”  “But...” Skylar sobs. “What if I am going to end my days down here? I am going to die a... a hooker, a slut.” “No, Skye.” Dani says, looking worried at Alice. “You are not a slut. You have done nothing wrong. Bobby Lunar has.” “I...” Skylar looks up, and I look down. I feel bad listening to this. “I lost my virginity to him... to Bobby Lunar.” “Yea, I know.” Dani says. “Nobody blames you.” “I do.” Skylar says, now looking at Dani. “I blame myself.” I turn my head away, looking at Kerri. She has closed eyes, probably trying to sleep. The door goes up, after Skylar has been crying for around twenty minutes. Into the room enters Alan; the man who is feeding us. “Hello, girls.” He says with a nervous look. He has a bowl with our food in it. We only get one meal per day. Nothing more, nothing less. “Hi, Alan.” Dani says, smiling. Alan is the only of the men we see that never tries to use us. He has the opportunity, but he doesn’t . “What’s with Skye?” He asks, kneeling down in front of Alice. The first in the row. “She afraid she is going to die here.” Dani says, sounding worried. “Oh, I see.” Alan says, giving Skylar a glimpse, then giving Alice a spoon of grey fluid. “That is not going to happen, I can asure you.” “Yea?” Dani says, tiliting her head. “How’s that?” Alan smiles, not answering. “Well.” He says. “We’ll see, right?” Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Esther Tricker *Margaret Wing *Dani Kestor *Nellie Betterman *Alan Locker *Alice Trevon *Skylar Weinberg Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues